Rebecca Torres
Rebecca Torres QUOTE History Rebecca Torres was the fifth born child to a major of the United States Air force, José Torres and a muggle woman by the name of Ana María Torres in San Juan, Puerto Rico. First had been the twins, Tori and Isabella, 9 months later was Daniella and three years after that came the birth of another set of twins. Sergio and Rebecca. Three and a half years later came the final Torres sibling, Gustavo. Rebecca had a reasonable childhood, but with the trouble that seemed to follow her siblings around she was often overlooked, a well behaved kid she had no reason for her mother to yell at her. Not that it bothered her all that much. She had her brother for company most of the time and when she didn't she quite easily found ways to entertain herself. She learnt quickly how to observe. It was the reason she could always remember the fact her mother treated all of her kids different. She was 8 when her family first began to crumble around her, at least in her mind. It started with Tori disappearing off to England followed by Gustavo two years later, and a year later Daniella followed after them for reasons, at 11, she wasn't told. Of course over this time other things happened too, her first signs of magic appeared when she was 9 (before Sergio's Ha!) and just before her 11th birthday her letters for Castelobruxo and Ilvernmorny came. Castelobruxo was her main choice more because Daniella and Isabella were there than anything else. She'd already been separated from two out of six of her siblings, she didn't want to be away from any others. Not that it mattered. It happened anyway. Mid way through her first year at Castelobruxo, Daniella too moved to England. With Sergio off making his own friends Rebecca felt more alone than ever. She held out for another two years before she finally had enough. Although she managed to make friends, people still remembered Dani. And Rebecca was nothing like Dani, which most didn't like. She found it difficult to adapt to the school and it's expectations and so at the end of her third year she too requested to be moved to Hogwarts. A request that her parents grudgingly approved. Personality Rebecca is a musical nerd. As in, she has a completely unstable fascination with musicals in every shape and form. She could probably recite Les Miserables in it's entirety if the need arose. Not that it ever seemed to (and no one ever really wanted to know the fact she could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious backwards A fact she was very proud of) She's a smart person but not in terms of book smarts. The things she remembers are usually incredibly unhelpful (Like that time she learnt the entire periodic table) She has more common sense than intelligence. Something that annoys her parents and her teachers to no end given the fact she does remember things scarily well, just not things that help her in classes. Rebecca really likes Music. She made her parents buy her a guitar for her eighth birthday after she saw some muggle kids playing one and after multiple lessons she found she wasn't at all that bad. Since then the guitar has been everywhere with her a fact that in Castelobruxo, only made people think of her as weird. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP Notes: Musician?